un nuevo compañero
by zoruastar
Summary: nuestros heroes de yunova han encontrado a la hermana menor de ash y ella viaja con ellos, se encuentran con todo tipo de sorpresas. ademas el team rocket tiene un plan ¿que pasara? leer para saber
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy su autora soniastar, hoy hare un fic de pokemon blanco y negro, con la participación de sofia como una hermana menor de ash. Corre historia…

_**Una grata sorpresa.**_

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el centro pokemon de la ciudad arcilla

Iris: miren eso

Cilan: que cosa

Ash: un audino variocolor wow

Vozx: vamos mi audino

Ash: hola sofia

Sofia: hola ash

Cilan: ash ¿la conoces?

Ash: si ella es mi hermana menor, te presento a iris y a cilan

Iris: pues parece mas madura que tu

Enfermera joy: sofia ya están listas tus pokebolas

Sofia: gracias enfermera joy

Cilan: no es por molestarte pero ¿Qué es ese pokemon que traes en tus brazos?

Sofia: es mi zorua(este zorua es mas diferente, es totalmente blanco a expcion de unas manchitas rosadas en su cuerpo)

Iris: wow que lindo

Ash: ¿que tal una batalla?

Cilan: yo sere el arbitro

Salen al patio del centro pero aparece….

Vozy: vaya vaya, ahí esta el chico del trasero del mundo

Ash: ¡trip!

Trip: y quien es esa niña(refiriéndose a sofia)

Sofia: soy su hermana

Trip: mmm ¿eres igual de perdedora o peor?

Sofia: ¿como me dijiste?

Trip: per-de-do-ra

Sofia: ya me harte, arreglemoslo con una batalla

Trip: me parece bien

Cilan: esta será una batalla de a dos pokemon, comiencen

Sofia: ve zorua

Trip: ve servine

Sofia: sorua, pulso nocturno

Zorua : zoooooorrrr uaaaaaa

El ataque le da de lleno a servine

Trip: servine, tormenta de hojas

Sofia: zorua esquívalo

Y lo esquivo perfectamente

Sofia: ahora zorua voltio cruel(n/a por si no lo saben este ataque es como carga de fuego pero electrico)

Y le da de lleno a servine

Trip: es el momento, servine usa hojas navaja

Servine usa hojas navaja lo cual deja a zorua muy debilitado

Trip: que dices de eso

Sofia: digo que eres muy confiado. Zorua recuperación

Trip. Que cosa!

Y zorua se recupera por completo

Sofia: terminalo con rasguño

Y lo deja k.o

Cilan: servine no puede continuar, la victoria es de sofia

Sofia: esooo

Trip. Fue solo un golpe de suerte, servine regresa

Servine: ser vine vine(ya era hora)

Sofia: zorua ¿quieres quedarte tu?

Zorua: em em ruaaa(con lo débil que es no me importa quedarme)

Sofia: bueno

Trip: que gran error, tranquill sal ahora

Tranquill : traaaaan traaaan(te venceré ratoncito)

Sofia: zorua embestida

Trip: esquívalo

Y lo esquivo dejando a zorua en el suelo

Sofia: atracción

Entonces muchos corazoncitos rodean a tranquill y lo enamoran

Trip: que! Zorua sabe atracción

Sofia: todos mis pokemon saben ese ataque, ahora rasguño

Zorua: raaaaaaaaa(te voy a desplumar)

Y lo vence

Cilan: tranquill no puede continuar, sofia gana

Sofia: esoooo

Trip: mm nada mal(y se va)

Sofia: que mal perdedor

Iris: eso fue grandioso

Ash: ¿pero tu no estabas con la profesora junipher ?

Sofia: si pero todo lo que hay que saber de los pokemon no se aprende ne libros, y si quiero ser una investigadora pokemon debo conocer todo lo que pueda

Ash: y por que no viajas con nosotros

Sofia: claro porque no

Pikcahu: Pika pikachu(que bien)

Cilan: ya se está haciendo de noche mejor vamos a dormir

Zorua: em emmm(si tengo sueño)

Al otro dia…. En el boque

Sofía: ash a donde iremos?

Ash: a ciudad centrifuga por la medalla centrifuga

Cilan: pero aun nos falta mucho

Sofia: entonces vamos

Ash. Pero tengo hambre

Irirs: eres un niñito

Cilan y Sofía: bueno que tal si descansamos ahora y luego nos vamos

Ash: bien

Entonces dejaron salir a sus pokemon

Iris: wow, un zorua un peltill un wimniscott, un mienfu, un emolga, un, purloin, un snivy,un deerling, un maractus,un lilipup, un minccino y un dewott? Que increíble cooleccion de pokemon

Sofia: gracias

Iris: ¿ensserio todo son variocolos y hembras?

Sofia: sip todos

Ash: que suerte tienes

Cilan: la comida esta lista

Iris: que bien tengo hambre

Sofía: ( probando la comida) mmm que buena le doy 5 estrellas

Cilan: me alegra que te guste

Cuando terminaron

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ash: ¿que ese tam rocket no se rinde?

**Jessie:** _Nuestro objetivo es seguirte hasta el final._

**James:** _Porque lo nuestro, ya sabes, es lo de robar._

**Jessie:** _Llevamos hasta el futuro la cegadora luz blanca de la maldad._

**James:** _Golpeamos con fuerza el martillo de la justicia, hasta la negra oscuridad._

**Meowth:** _Tallamos nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad._

**Jessie:** _La feroz destructora, ¡Jessie!_

**James:** _Y el más fiero combatiente, el valiente ¡James!_

**Meowth:** _El más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth!_

**Todos:** _Los tres unidos bajo el nombre del__**¡Team Rocket!**_

Jessie: miren lo que tenemos aquí, es otra vez la boba con pokemon variocolores

James: eso parece

Meowth: seria mejor si los atrapamos también a ellos

Jessie: buena idea

Entonces meowth saca una mano de goma y atrapa a pikachu y zorua

Ash: usa atack…

Cilan: Espera ash si usas ese ataque dañaras a zorua

Sofia: no importa, zorua es inmune a la electricidad

Ash: bueno usa atack trueno

Pikachu: pikaaaaaaaaa chuuuuuu

Zorua:-..—(n/apor si no saben eso es indiferencia)

Pero el ataque no hizo efecto

Meowth: jajajaja ese ataque no servirá, esto esta hecho de gomitas

Sofia: ¿gomitas? ¿ de dulce?

Jessie: por que le dijiste eso

Sofia: zoruaaa

Zorua: ¿Rua?(que pasa)

Sofia: a comer

Entonces zorua olio la mano, y al instante se la empezó a comer, y pikachu lo imitaba hasta que se libraron

Ash: Pikachu imack trueno

Sofia: zorua pulso nocturno

Ambos hicieron el ataque y….

El qeuipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez(y luego se vio la típica estrellita)

FIN

Les gusto mi fic? Es hora de las preguntas

¿Qué pasara en el próximo cap?/ te juro que no se:P ¿habra una interaccion amorosa?/ posiblemente pero no ahora ¿ como se ve sofia?/ su descripción esta en el fanfic, amor joven de mi creación solo me dio flojera ponerlo


	2. Chapter 2

Holis amigos, soy yo zoruastar este fic traerá algunos pokemon que me gustan y son propiedad de sofia, asique los describiré mientras aparezcan.

Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a satoshi(malvado suertudo:P) pero el fic si, y si lo copian un oficial ira a su casa y..

Tirara la puerta,se hara un sándwich en la cocina, reparara la puerta y la volverá a tirar,vomitara el sándwich, lo limpiara, se limpiara la boca con tu perro, mataran a tu gato, buscaran las bolas del dragon y lo revivirán, tiraran la puerta de tu cuarto, romperán tu pc, y quemaran tu casa :P

Hola bianca

Estaba nuestros héroes en la hora del almuerzo, ash estaba con tepig y pikachu y cilan cocinaba cerca de un lago mientras iris hablaba con sofia.

Iris: qué clase de pokemon es ese

Sofia: es mi mawile

n/a: este mawile es muy diferente, el punto que hay en su mandíbula es rosado y su cuerpo es naranja con toques rojizos

iris: wow nunca he visto uno

ash: aver que dice dexter

pokedex: mawile, el pokemon tramposo su mandíbula trasera es la que muestra al combatir para intimidar, si no funciona usa llanto falso y puede afilar sus colmillos a voluntad.

Cilan: está listo el almuerzo

Pansage: pan paaan (esta listooo)

Y todos se acercaron

Entonces….

Chicax: quítense de mi camino, largo de mi caminoooo(n/a ¿saben quien es no?)

Ash y sofia: no no noooooooooo(splashhh)

Ellos dos fueron mojados por bianca, ash se tuvo que quedar en calzoncillos secando su ropa y sofia se puso un vestido de repuesto que tenia con unas botas mientras se secaba su ropa.

Bianca: lo siento, lo siento mucho (mientras se inclinaba)

Sofia: tranquila fue un accidente

Cilan: aunque ya lo has hecho mucho

Bianca: sii, tu quien eres (señalando a la hermana de ash)

Sofia: Soy sofia, la hermana de ash

Bianca: es un gusto soy bianca, vaya ash no había conocido a tu hermana mayor

Ash: (enojado)¡no es mi hermana mayooor!

Cilan: bueno que tal si comemos todos

Todos-cilan: sii

Todos comen y todo, cilan se pone a hacer una batalla con ash, y las chicas están hablando sobre la investigación de sofia.

Bianca: y eso que significa?

Sofia: que si un pokemon es de diferente genero a otro es afectado por atracción y no puede verlo no hará efecto

Iris: ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Axew: ax ax (si como)

Sofia: lo probaría con mawile pero no tengo ningún pokemon macho que use atracción

Bianca: yo si un minccino

Sofia: ¿me ayudarías?

Bianca: claro

Iris: yo sere el arbitro

Inicia la batalla

Sofia: mawile ve¡

Mawile:kwil, kwil (a luchar)(n/a mawile está de espaldas dejando ver su gran cuerno , para que sepan)

Bianca: sal minccino

Minccino: min chino chino (te venceré)

Sofia: bianca, usa la atracción de minccino cuando lo consideres

Bianca: muy bien pero primero combatiré un poco

Iris: comiencen

-team rocket-

Jessie: que bien , ya llegamos (todos con ese raro impermeable)

James: me pregunto a que nos llamo aquí el jefecito

Meowth: bueno reportémonos

-con las chicas-

Bianca: minccino usa hipervoz

Minccino: miiin chinooooooooo(es hora de cantar lalalalalalal…)

Sofia: usa capullo (n/a es un ataque inventado en que mawile se cubre con su cuerno dejando afuera los colmillos en el cual se proteje)

Sofia: mawile usa embestida

Sale de ahí y comenza a acercarse

Bianca: minccino atracción

Sofia: marwile posición inicial (n/a significa que vuelve a la posición en que está de espaldas como si nada)

Minccino: min ccino (ya verás que guapo soy)

Y para sorpresa no hizo nadita de nada

Bianca: vaya parece que funciono tu teoría

Sofia: mawile guillotina(n/a .la guillotina la uso con sus colmillos de su cuerno)

Mawile: maaar kwiiiiil (tomaaaa esooo)

Minccino: miiiin(no doy mas)x.x

Iris: minccino no puede continuar, sofia gana

Bianca: lo hiciste increíble, descansa

Sofia: increíble, fue todo cierto, y lo grabe todo

Bianca: cómo?

Iris: yo tuve algo que ver (con una cámara de video)

Sofia: jeje increíble

Cilan: volvimos

Iris: hola chicos

Ash: oigan chicas¿Qué hace minccino?

Cuando voltearon a verlo, estaba jugando muy peligrosamente con un fongus, y lo rocio

Bianca: nooo minccino

Iris: hay que llevarlo al centro pokemon

Cuando llegan

Enfermera joy: oh cielos esto esta mal,audino llevalo a cuidados intensivos

Audino: auudino(de acuerdo)

Bianca: estará bien?

Joy: si pero necesitara tiempo

Sofia: yo se dé un pokemon que lo ayudara, ahora vengo

**Continuara**

Les gusto el cap?, bueno las preguntas son estas:

¿Qué trama el team rocket?/aun no se ¿de que pokemon hablaba sofia?/es una sorpresa, pero una pista, es tipo normal ¿Cuántos pokemon tiene sofia?/los nombrare al final del último capítulo ¿Cómo es la medalla centrifuga?/es como un remolino


	3. Chapter 3

_Holi soy su autora favorita, y vine con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic: si se preguntaban si habría interaccion amorosa, si pero es una sorpresa._

_**Revisión de cap anterior**_

_**En el ultimo capitulo minccino estaba terriblemente enfermo y ni los remedios de iris no lo ayudaron, pero sofia tenía un pokemon que tal vez podía ayudarlo**_

en camino a ciudad centrifuga

Sofia: ya vineee

Bianca: porque tardaste tanto?

Sofia: larga historia, bueno miltank,azurill salgan ahora

(miltank era como una vaca blanca con manchas marrones, como cualquier vaca, y azurill era de color rosado)

Sofia: ambas usen campana cura(es un movimiento que cura al pokemon o humano que lo recibe)

Minccino: ¿min? Min chino min( me siento mejor esoo)

Bianca: lo curastee, gracias gracias graciaaaaaas (casi asfixiandola)

Sofia: de nada, pero sueltameee

Bianca: uff perdón, y gracias a ustedes azurill y miltank

Ash: mm que serán esos

Pokedex: miltank el pokemon vaca lechera, la leche de miltank tiene propiedades curativas y prefiere no pelear a menos que sea necesario

Pokedex: azurill, el Pokémon gota de agua. Azurill es capaz de arrojar su cola cumula y capaz de moverse con ella.

Bianca: bueno chicos, debo irme adiós, mi tercera medalla no se ganara sola

Sofia: bye

Zorua: emm (adios)

Iris: oye cilan ¿cuánto falta para ciudad centrifuga?

Cilan: dice aquí que llegaremos en unas horas

Ash: no puedo esperar, batalla de gimnasio ahí voy

Pikachu: pika pikaaa(sii gimnasio)

Sofia: ¿ sabes que pokemon usaras?

Ash: no :P

Todos-ash: caída general

Iris: eres un niñito, tanto esperar y no tienes idea del pokemon que usaras

Ash: ¡y eso?

iris: es un gimnasio tipo agua, asique puedes usar a snivi, pikachu o….

Ash: oshawott

Iris: pero ese pokemon no tiene ventaja

Sofia: no importa si tiene una buena estrategia

Cilan:me temo que hay un problema más grande que el pokemon que ash usara

Sofia: cual es cilan

Cilan: bueno, el método que comunica las dos ciudades no funciona

Iris: ¿entonces?

Cilan: podemos ir por el….(n/a: pausa dramática XD) metrooo(alegre)

Iris: **oh rayos porque, ahora deberemos pasar vergüenza** pensó con cara de rayos

Axew: (hasta que al fin aparece) ax ew ew(oh porque ami)

Sofia: sii me encanta el metro

_En la estación del metro_

Cilan: oh mira ese tren, mira ese otro, ese lo vi en la exibicion de trenes, ese no (y asi un rato)

Todos-cilanysofia: porque vinimos en metro

Cilan: no hay otra forma de ir a ciudad centrifuga,mmm

Ash: no podíamos venir caminando

Cilan: si pero hay un gran cañon entre estas dos ciudades, y sería muy difícil rodearlo… ¡!wow que es esooo¡

Iris: ya empezamos

Sofia: ¿ qué?

Cilan: nunca vi este tren antes

Sofia: ah es un TBA de triple compartimiento

Cilan:o_o**vaya me pregunto si también es conocedora del metro.**pensó cilan con cara de duda

Conductor: porfavor, abordar al tren no:4152 con dirección a ciudad centrifuga.

cilan: ese es nuestro tren vamos

Todos-cilan: siiii

y todos se sentaron tranquilos, y al decir todos solo iris y axew, debido a que ash estaba nervioso y pikachu estaba tranquilizándolo, zorua se quedo dormida, pero cilan estaba(como en el anime) con la cara aplastada contra el vidrio mirando los controles y sofia también los miraba pero de una manera menos boba

niñitox: mira mami, el señor de cabello verde es muy tonto(n/a jeje no podía vivir sin poner eso)

iris: por favor cilan deja eso que nos avergüenzas

cilan: no tiene nada de agrio ver los controles

sofia: yo los estoy viendo y no avergüenzo a nadie

Conductor: atención pasajeros llegamos a ciudad centrifuga

ash: siii medalla centrifuga ahí vamos(se aleja corriendo)

sofiaycilan: espérennos

Entonces se van corriendo a una salida en la que no había gente y algo hace tropezar a cilan haciendo que caiga sobre sofia haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, pero se pararon seguido

Ash: chicos donde están

Iris: es obvio que no están aquí

Pikachu: pikapi(cierto)

Ash: mira iris, ya los vi.

Sofia: chicos, ahí están

Entonces salen y ven una preciosa ciudad totalmente pintada con tonos azul y verde con una bandera con un remolino y muchas fuentes con pokemon de agua.

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jessie: jefe, ya llegamos a ciudad centrifuga

Jefe: bien ya recibieron el equipo

James: si jefecito aquí esta (mostrando un maletín)

Jefe: muy bien me impresionan

Meowth: ya que estamos, ¿nos podría decir la misión?

Giovanni: muy bien, quiero que rapten a esta persona (mostrando una foto de sofia) su gran inteligencia le serviría de mucho al equipo rocket.

Jessie: muy bien jefe

/*/*/*/*Con nuestros héroes/*/*/*/*/**

Cilan: ah ciudad centrifuga, que deliciosa ciudad

Ash: ¡gimnasio ahí vamos

Sofia: ¿sabes donde esta?

Ash: emm

Zorua: jijijiiji

Sofia: ya sabía

Cilan: (puyando su computadora) aver… dice que está por allá

Ash: al fin¡

Continuara…

¿Qué quieren con sofia? / ¿sofia y cilan están enamorados?/¿aparecera algún pokemon lejendario?/ ¿me inspirare pronto? Todo eso y mas en los próximos caps

n/a: lamento haber tardado, esque ya saben, con las compras escolares y eso no tuve mucho tiempo, y ecima la serie pokemon escogió un mal momento para cambiar de temporada y no puedo resistir no aprenderme la canción y esa era super larga. Bue, si les gusto den reviews, acepto criticas si no me insultan, y si quieren saber como es la zorua de sofia esta en la portada bye


	4. Chapter 4

en el ultimo capitulo...

cilan: esta por alla

ash: sii gimnasioo centrifuga

**_El duelo_**

ash: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

iris: que paso

ash: observa

sofia: aver:"cerrado por mantenimiento de las piscinas"

cilan: tranquilo ash no es tan amargo ese sabor de boca

ash: al menos tu no esperabas una batalla de gimnasio

sofia: tranquilo ash, que tal si vamos a comer algo

ash: que cosa

sofia:¿que tal una hamburguesa?

ash: siii vamos

iris: que infantil

ash e iris comian y comian hambueguesas, pero cilan y sofia estaban comiendo una tranquilamente, claro que sofia un tanto mas rapido

, mientras los tres pokemon que les acompañaban comian comida pokemon

ash:** mmm que extraño se comporta... mmmm esta muy buena esta hamburguesa** pensaba

cilan: saben, ustedes dos parecen mas hermanos que sofia y ash(decia a iris y ash)

ash e iris: !¿que dijiste¡

cilan: nada

ash: bueno, no se tu sofia, pero yo ire al club de batallas a entrenar

sofia: bien, ire contigo

cilan: yo tambien

iris: me gustaria ver como sofia te da una paliza

ash:¡ oye de que lado estas!

iris: crei que lo habia dejado claro

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-en el club de batallas-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*

ash: hola don george, ¿me recuerda, nos conocimos en ciudad hormigon?

: la verdad no se, te debes estar refiriendo a mi sobrino(le enseña una foto con CIENTOS de don george)

ash: vaya si son muchos

d george: bueno les preparare la arena

*/*/*/*/*/en la arena/*/*/*/*/*/*/

. esta sera una batalla sin limite de tiempo, ambos pueden usar 5 pokemon, comiencen

sofia: ve petill

petill: peti,peti (mmmmm)(descripcion: este petill es de color celeste y su hoja de la cabeza es tan grande como la de un chikorita)

ash: ve leavanny

leavanny: leavaaaan(jeje que lindo)

d george: empiecen

sofia: petill usa lluvia de hojas

petilil:peeeeeeeeee tililili( tomaaaaaaa mis hojas)

y este ataque le da a leavanny, pero no le causa mucho daño

ash: leavanny, usa energibola

sofia. petilil esquivalo

y lo esquivo super rapidamente

/*/*/*/*en las gradas/*/*/*

iris: petilil es muy rapido

cilan: a pesar de que ash esta en ventaja, petilil es un sabroso luchador

/*/*/*/*en la batalla*-*-*-*-*-

sofia: petill usa doble equipo

y usa doble equipo dejando confundido a leavanny

sofia: ahora rayo solar

y usa rayo solar dejando a leavanny k.o

d. george: leavanny no puede continuar, petilil gana.

sofia: asi se hace petill, vuelve

petilill: peti (bueno)

ash: estuviste genial leavanny regresa

sofia: ahora observa a mi pokemon, sal ahora misdreavus(descripcion: la misdreavus era celeste con las mechas de su cabello color negro)

misdreavus: misss misdrea( al fin una batalla)

ash: muy bien, ve boldore

boldore: bol, bol(eso es)

sofia: misdreavus, psicoonda(este ataque arroja un rayo con los colores del arcoiris a su enemigo)

y le da de lleno

ash: boldore, avalancha

y la avalancha atraviesa a misdreavus

-*-*-**-*en las gradas*-*-*-*-*-*

iris: ese ataque no funciona contra los pokemon fantasma

cilan: como en una receta, olvidar un ingrediente puede ser fatal

*/*/*/*/*/*/de vuelta en la batalla*/*/*/*/

ash: cielos, olvide eso

sofia: misdreavus, golpe cabeza ¡ya¡

entonces missdreavus se acerca y...

ash: es el momento, boldore, ¡foco resplandor¡

entonces como missdreavus estaba super cerca el ataque la puso terrible, casi la derrota

-*-*-*-*-*-*en la gradas(de nuevo:p)*/*/*/*/*/

cilan: vaya, ash tenia un ingrediente bajo la manga

iris: vaya buena estrategia

cilan: pero tengo un presentimiento de que halgo se quemo en el horno

iris: ¿que?

cilan: que hay gato encerrado

iris: ahhh

*/*/*/*/*/*/con la batalla-*-*-*-*-*

sofia:¿creiste que me venciste hermanito?, pues no, missdreavus usa divide dolor

entonces, boldore sintio un gran dolor, como si el ataque fuera para el

ash: que es eso

sofia: divide dolor es una ataque que le da la midad del daño del pokemon al adversario, ahora, recuperacion

entonces misdreavus se rodeo con una energia morada, y se recupero

ash: boldore,usa roca afilada

sofia: usa joya de luz

ambos ataques chocaron y... boldore perdio

*/*/*/*/en las gradas**/*/

iris: vaya, sofia es muy buena, ya ash lleva dos pokemon de desventaja

cilan: cierto**que linda esta, un segundo, porque estoy pensando en esto, mi mente esta mas alborotada que una receta sin ingredientes**

narrador: pero en un lugar, no muy lejos de ahi, dos personas y un pokemon, estaban observando la escena y grabandola con una camara-libro

jessie: mmm, el jefe estara complacido

meowrh: si puede vencer a ese pikachu, sera perfecta para el equipo rocket

james: cierto, y gracias a sus conocimientos de batalla y a su inteligencia, el team rocket avanzara mucho en muestro plan

*/*/*/*/en la batalla-*-*-*-*

ash: **estoy perdiendo, debo pensar algo pronto**eso es, ve Krocorock

sofia: ve petill

ash:krocrock usa triturar

y le da al pobre pelilil

sofia: petilil usa sustituto,y excavar

y muchos petilil, se pusieron a cavar, y salieron dandole un golpe muy fuerte a krocorock

crocrock usa roca afilada una y otra vez

petilil: petiiii(noooo)x.x

: petilil no puede continuar, la ronda es para ash

ash: **eso**

sofia: buen trabajo petill, regresa**¿ahora que pokemon uso?**aja, sal migthyena(descripcion: este pokemon es de color verde claro, con ojos amarillos y el pelo del lomo y la cola es de color marron)

ash: que es esa cosa

pokedex:Mightyena, el Pokémon mordida. Mightyena es la forma evolucionada de Poochyena. Siempre se mueven en manadas trabajando juntos para capturar a sus presas.

sofia: migthyena, usa mordida

ash: esquivalo

no lo esquivo a tiempo y termino mordido

ash: ahora excavar

krocorock uso excavar y le propino un buen golpe a migthyena

sofia**aver, este debe ser el mejor pokemon de ash, asique si uso atraccion no podre vencerlo ahora** migthyena, golpe roca

entonces le da a krocorock con golpe roca y lo deja re debilitado

ash:krocorock, roca afilada

sofia: hiperrayo

los ataques chocan, una nube de humo se hace visible, solo para dejar en claro que...migthyena gano

: krocorock no puede continuar,la ronda es para sofia.

ash: buen trabajo, regresa. oshawott, tu puedes

oshawott: oshaaa(estoy lis...)(ve a migthyena)

ash: que pasa

oshawott:osha oshawott osha(¿sabes pikachu, tu haz esta tu quieres?)

pikachu: pika pikaa pika( pero es tu turno)

sofia: "entrando a migthyena" ahora ve dewott (descripcion: este dewott era solo de un color mas claro que el normal, y las caparaconchas eran rosadas)

oshawott: osha? osha osha(¿que? ah ahora si mejor)

dewott: de dewott(ja¡ vas a perder)

sofia: dewott, usa pulso agua

ash: usa aquajet

los dos ataques chocan y oshawott resulta dañado pero no tanto.

ash: oshawott, usa hidrobomba

sofia: ahora, usa hiperrayo

entonces los dos ataques, muy parecidos se acercan...

¿quien ganara? ¿quien perderá? . descubrelo en el proximo capitulo...(dejen review si les gusto)

¿?


	5. Chapter 5

en el ultimo capitulo...

sofia: dewott, usa pulso agua

ash: usa aquajet

los dos ataques chocan y oshawott resulta dañado pero no tanto.

ash: oshawott, usa hidrobomba

sofia: ahora, usa hiperrayo

entonces los dos ataques, muy parecidos se acercan...

**_el duelo parte II_**

los ataques chocan, pero nadie salio herido.

dewott: deeeeeeee wott (no puede seeeeer)

oshawott: oshaaa oshawott(vaya, crei que algo pasaria)

sofia: usa hidrobomba

ash: protegete con tu caparaconcha

para suerte de el, oshawott se protege con su capraconcha, cosa que sorprende a sofia

sofia: dewott usa surf(es un ataque que hace una gran ola)

ash: oshawott, elevate con pistola de agua

y se eleva, por lo que no le pasa nada

**/*/*/en las gradas*/*/*/*/*

iris: esto va para largo, si ningun ataque puede darle a oshawott, y este noo puede atacar, esta en problemas

cilan: cierto, esto durara mas que un bizcocho en el horno

*/*/*/ con la pelea*/*/*/*/*/*/

ash: oshawott usa caparaconcha afilada

sofia: dewott, usa tambien caparaconcha afilada

entonces comienza un duelo de espadazos en el cual nadie es mejor que otro

sofia: es el momento, usa hidrobomba

y la hidrobomba de tan cerca, le dio y lo golpeo contra la pared

ash: oshawott, ¿estas bien?

oshawott: osha (si)

sofia: dewott usa atraccion

entonce dewott usa atraccion, dejando a oshawott enamorado

sofia: ahora usa rayo burbujas

entonces lo vuelve a chocar contra la pared, pero lamentablemente eso le quito el atraccion

ash: eso es, oshawott, usa hidrobomba

entonces le da super dado a dewott

sofia: dewott, recuperacion

y se recupera casi totalmente

ash: oh no

sofia: dewott, usa onda trueno(descripcion: en el anime es un movimiento que produce unna bola azul frente al pokemon y dispara electricidad)

*/*/*/en las gradas*/*/*/*/

cilan: increible, dewott sabe usar ataques de tipo electrico

iris: eso parece, oshawott tendra una dura batalla

pero en otro lugar... no muy lejos, admirando la batalla

vozj: vaya, incluso pudo enseñar a un dewott a usar onda trueno, increible

vozm: asi es james, el jefe estara muy complacido con esta informacion

*/*/*/*/con la batalla*/*/*/*/*/*/

oshawott estaba muy debilitado, y el dewott de sofia parecia recien sacado de fabrica, tenia que pensar en algo pronto

sofia: dewott, usa onda trueno

ash: oshawott, protegete con tu caparaconcha

entonces el ataque rebota y...

sofia: dewott usa pared espejo

entonces, los ataques rebotaban y rebotaban, era muy dificil ver, pero al final, dewot gano

george: oshawott no puede continuar, esta ronda es para dewott

*/*/*/*/en las gradas*/*/*/*/

iris: oh cielos, ash ahora solo tiene un pokemon

cilan: y a sofia le quedan cuatro, este combate ha sido bastante picante

*/*/*/*/*/con la batalla**/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ash: ** rayos, ¿como sofia se hizo tan fuerte?, debo ganarle** ve pikachu

pikachu: pikaaaaa( esooo por fin)

sofia: regresa dewott, ve zorua

zorua: raaaam(es mi turno)

ash: pikachu, bola voltio

sofia: esquivalo

y la esquivo

sofia: zorua usa alboroto(descripcion: es un movimiento que hace que el pokemon chille para distraer al enemigo)

zorua: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pikachu: pikaaaaaaa(callenlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

zorua: ahora usa poder oculto

entonces zorua usa poder oculto y el pobre pikachu fue impactado

ash: pikachu, usa agilidad

entonces pikachu usa agilidad, y golpea a zorua debilitandola

sofia: usa cometa dragon(descripcion: es un ataque que hace que sobre el Pokémon adversario caigan grandes cometas del cielo.)

*/*/*/*/*/*/en las gradas*/**/**/*/

iris: ¿que, tambien sabe cometa dragon?

cilan: vaya, que ingrediente mas inesperado

*/*/*/*/cerca de ahi con el team rocket*/*/*/*/*

jessie: vaya, que pokemon mas poderoso

meowth: sip, y cuando le enviemos el video al jefesito, comenzara la fase dos

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/con la batalla/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

pikachu estaba debilitado, zorua tambien, todo se decidiria a un movimiento clave en todo esto...

ash: pikachu electro bola

sofia: zorua usa bola sombra

entonces esos dos ataques chocan, se quedan ahi, indicando que ambos son igual de poderosos

ash: pikachu, usa atack trueno

sofia: usa pulso nocturno

entonces pikachu usando su ataque empuja la bola voltio y la bola sombra de zorua hacia el, pero cuando zorua usa pulso nocturno, se provoca una explosion tal, que casi vuela el techo, y esta a punto de conocer al ganador

pikachu: X.X

zorua: X.x

dongeorge: ninguno de los pokemon puede continuar, es un empate y la victoria es para sofia

*/*/*/*/*/poco despues en el centro pokemon*/*/*/**/*

ash: no puedo creer que perdiera

sofia: tra...

enfermera joy: vaya, tu eres sofia la campeona de hoenn ¿me podrias dar tu autografo? soy una gran admiradora tuya

continuara...

n/a: jeje, me quede sin ideas, bueno tardare un poco en actualizar el fic, debido a eso de entrar a clase y eso, gracias por los reviews, dejen mas y si les gusta pokemon busquen mi otro fic, por amor a buneary


	6. Chapter 6

ash: no puedo creer que perdiera

sofia: tra...

enfermera joy: vaya, tu eres sofia la campeona de hoenn ¿me podrias dar tu autografo? soy una gran admiradora tuya

continuara...

* * *

**_un tranquilo descanso_**

* * *

sofia: (leyendo un periodico) mira ash, aqui dice que el gimnasio centrifuga abre hoy

zorua: em zoruaaa(espero que no pierdas)

ash: sii, !batalla de gimnasio ahi voy¡

ash se va corriendo al gimnasio pero algo lo detuvo, y ese algo era sofia quien estaba halando su chaqueta

sofia: ¿olvidadste algo?

ash: ¿que olvide?

sofia: duh, gran parte de tus pokemon estan agotados, no pueden pelear asi

ash: cierto:(

sofia: quiza puedan pelear mañana

ash: bueno

pokemonx: dinja, dinha

sofia: (con miedo) es un .

cilan: shedinja

sofia: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se esconde hecha ovillo por ahi

ash: veamos que dice dexter

pokedex: Shedinja, el Pokémon langosta. Shedinja posee un cuerpo duro y poderoso que le da fuertes defensas.

sofia: olvido que si miras en el hoyo de su espalda te absorbe el alma

iris:¿como puedes decir eso?

cilan. se supone que los investigadores pokemon no se dejan llevar por simples leyendas

sofia: (aun escondida) pues explica como ninguna persona que haya estudiado a un shedinja ha vivido para contarlo

cilan: oh bamos, los shedinja son lindos

sofia: ve purloin

purloin: loin loin(aja)

cilan: aaaaaahhh. eso, es bajo

ash: oh bamos, solo eres una gallina

sofia: mira quien lo dice, el que nunca ha ganado una misera liga

ash: eres mala

iris: no puedo creerlo, shu, vete shedinja

shedinja: dinja dinja(bue, adios)

en otro lugar, viendo lo sucedido

* * *

vpzj: vaya, quien lo diria esa boba les teme a los shedinjas

vozm:opino que se lo digamos al jefaso

james: ¿y eso porque meowth?

meowth: simple jessie y james, esa es la debilidad de sofia, y la atraeremos con un plan friamente calculado por nuestro jefote

jessie: bien, hay que ir al videofono sin que nos vean

meowth: estamos disfrasados, simplemente vamos como si nada

james: bueno

en el videófono estaba giovanny, el macabro lider del team rocket

giovanny: que pasa

james: jefe, hemos descubierto una debilidad en sofia

giovanny: ¿no se queden parados ¿cual es?

jessie: al parecer sofia le tiene pavor a los shedinjas

giovanny: conque shedinjas ¿eh?

meowth: eso mismo

giovanny: bueno, buen trabajo, llamare a nuestra sucursal en hoenn para que busquen a todos los shendinjas posibles

james: muy bien jefazo

meowth: cierto, tome el video de la batalla con el pikachu mas poderoso del mundo y otros pokemon

giovanny: me enorgullecen, giovanny fuera (se corta la transmision)

jessie: oyeron eso, lo enorgullecemos

meowth:eso es

* * *

con giovanny:

giovanny: muajajajajjja, pronto. dominare yunova. luego ¡EL MUNDOOO¡

* * *

con nuestros heroes

sofi: regresa purloin

cilan: uff, que bueno

ash: oh rayos, y que hare si no puedo ir a mi batalla

iris: no se podemos ir a...

ash:¡a la playaaa¡

pikachu: pika pikachu(si a nadaar)

zorua: raaa(siiiii)

cilan: un viaje a la playa tendría un fabuloso buque

sofia: bueno, parece que iremos a la playa

todos-sofia: siii

en la playa:

era una playa bastante soleada, pero no habia nadie. quizas estaba todos en una batalla de gimnasio, ash usaba un traje de baño color rojo y pikachu tenia unas gafas para que no le moleste el sol. iris llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas rosa y crema, cilan usaba uno verde y sofia tenia uno de dos piezas morado y zorua traia un sombrero de playa.

ash: ¡a nadaaar¡

iris: que infantil eres

¡splash¡

iris: esperate, si tu estas aqui, ¿como puedes estar bañándote en el agua?

sofia: ya ven zorua, deja eso

zorua: :P (se destransforma y comienza a nadar)

ash: bueno, ¡bala de cañon¡ "splash"

iris: no me superaras (se arroja en cañon tambien)

sofia: esperenme, ven cilan ( va corriendo al agua con cilan siguiendole el paso)

* * *

con los pokemon:

los pokemon estaban por ahi, enterrando a axew en la arena

pikachu: pikapi pikachupi( quedate quieto)

axew: es que pica

zorua: pero tranquilo, mm ya me aburri(comvirtiendose en sofia) adios

* * *

con nuestros heroes

todo estaba aburridamente normal en la playa, zorua se convirtio en un pokemon de agua y se puso a nadar, ash e iris hacian auna competencia de quien contenia mas el aliento bajo el agua, cilan estaba flotando con un flotador(que no se de donde saco) y sofia estaba haciendo jetski(no se de donde lo saco tampoco)

sofia: tu me lo diste(respondiendo a mi pregunta)

star: no tienes permitido responder:(

sofia: ah ya, relajate

ash:¿quien eres?

star: la autora del fic

iris: ah, no te creo

star: observa(tecleando) y luego, el cabello de iris se torno rubio

entonces su pelo se volvio rubio

iris: ¡DEVUELVEME MI PELO¡

star: y su pelo se puso normal

iris: mejor

cilan: hay una explicacion logica para esto

star: y es que yo soy la autora observen(tecleando) y paul aparecio

entonces paul cayo al agua(el rival de ash en sinnoh)

paul: ¿que rayos ago aqui? ah eres tu, ¿en cuantas ligas has perdido?

ash: llevatelo

star: igual me cae mal(tecleando) y paul exploto

¡BOOM¡

sofia: te pasaste **aunque ami tambien me cae mal** penso

star: si, es muy malo

ash: de que hablas

star: ah esque puedo leer su mente y eso

sofia: pero no lo agas

star: bueno (tecleando) entonces paul revivion en un basurero en un area desconosida de sinnoh. y tuvo que comer basura para salir(n/a/ soy mala jeje)

cilan: uy que mala, ¿porque te cae mal?

star: porque trata a los pokemon como basura y si los considera inutiles los abandona

iris: eso esta mal.

cilan: bueno; yo propongo que olvidemos esto

sofia: estoy de acuerdo

* * *

un par de horas mas tarde

ash: me muero de hambre, star ¿no podrías escribir algo para comer?

cilan: la verdad no me molestaría cocinar. star, tambien puedes venir

star: no gracias yo me debo ir. el fic no se hace solo adiós( arroja una bomba de humo amarillo y desaparece)

cilan: vaya

sofia: quiero una de esas

iris: (su barriga retumba) jejeje

cilan: sera mejor que me ponga a cocinar

/*/**/*/*/*/un rato mas tarde*/*/**/*/*/

cilan: ya esta listo, pueden sacar a sus pokemon

iris/ash/sofia/cilan: salgan amigos

cilan: listo, coman amigos

entonces todos ellos estaban comiendo, exepto un pokemon

cilan: ¿que pasa zorua?

sofia: a ella no le gusta la comida pokemon

ash: por que

sofia: ni idea

cilan: pero mi comida es diferente

sofia: bamos pruebala

entonces, zorua comio un poco de la comida y le encanto, se transformo en sofia y se puso a abrazar a cilan

sofia: no te transformes en mi zorua

mientras desde la perspectiva de cilan casi se muere de la verguenza pero no porque lo abrazaran, sino por a quien se parecía quien le abrazaba

ash: pafede que le gusfdo la cofida de cidan(con la boca llena)

iris: eres tan infantil, no hables con la boca llena

axew: ax axew ax(cierto,se ve mal)

continuara

n/a: no supe como poner el final:P

sofia: bueno, esta bien supongo

yo: bueh, dejen review


	7. Chapter 7

en el ultimo episodio, nuestros heroes de yunova estaban saliendo de la playa para poder ir al fin al gimnasio centrifuga

ash: al fin, no puedo esperar

sofia: ¿que pokemon usaras?

ash: jeje, aun no se

sofia: debes decidir por alguno

iris: no vayas a pasar la verguenza del gimnasio de ciudad nimbasa

sofia: ¿que paso ahi?

iris: ash no tuvo idea de que pokemon usar asi que tuvo que irse corriendo para luego volver

sofia: jajajajajja

ash: no te rias(la empuja un poco)

sofia: no es mi culpa, es tuya por hacerlo(le da otro empujoncito)

ash: ¡que no¡(como estaba algo molesto la empuja fuerte haciendo que cayera en la arena de la playa)

sofia:¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO A MI ROPA¡

ash: ya, porque no te cambias y ya

sofia:bueno, ahora vengo

cinco minutos mas tarde

* * *

Sofia estaba con una blusa sin mangas color morado claro, una falda color negro y debajo un pantalón liso color blanco y unas botas color morado, tenía el pelo largo, negro y lacio por debajo de la cintura acompañados con una boina blanca y morada(n/a esta sera la ropa que use en todos los caps del fic a partir de este)

cilan: bueno, ya podemos irnos

ash: siii, mi batalla

entonces despues de caminar, llegaron al gimnasio centrifuga

ash: eso es(entrando de golpe) ¡SOY ASH KETCHUM Y VINE POR UNA BATALLA¡

liderx: vaya amigo, me gusta tu actitud

la lider de gimnasio es una chica con un traje de baño entero color naranja con rayas negras

liderx: soy mirela, la lider del gimnasio centrifuga

ash: al fin, obtendré mi batalla

mirela: muy bien ¿ven ese vagon de ahi?

sofia: si, lo veo

mirela: pues subanse y los llevara al campo de batalla

cilan: emm bueno

entonces cuando se subieron los llevo a un tunel oscuro que cuando se ilumino se veia como una atracción, porque habian decenas y decenas de pokemon de agua.

cilan: vaya, esto es mas sorpresivo que un pie de cereza con sabor a ruibarbo

de repente llegaron al campo de batalla, era enorme tenia una piscina como del mas grande que una casa y muy profunda, ademas de diversas plataformas para que los pokemon pisen

sofia: increible

mirela: muy bien, usare tres pokemon y tu tambien puedes usar tres

ash: muy bien

arbitro: esta es una batalla oficial del gimnasio centrifuga, el retador, ash ketchum de pueblo paleta usara a tres pokemon. el retador puede hacer sustituciones, el lider de gimnasio no.

mirela: vamos basculin

ash: ve krokorock

mirela: basculin, usa triturar(es un ataque en el cual muerde al enemigo)

ash: krokorock usa roca afilada

entonces la roca afilada le da un buen golpe a basculin

ash: ahora krokorock usa mordisco

mirela: basculin, usa acuacola

entonces krokorock recibe un gran golpe

mirela: ahora usa confusion

ash: krokorock, al agua

entonces krokorock se salva por poquito de la confusion

mirela: basculin, usa cola de agua en krokorock

entonces basculin accidentalmente vuela sus gafas, haciendo que se enoje tanto que

ash: krokorock usa triturar y luego roca afilada

entonces krokorock hace estos ataques con tal fuerza que deja k.o a basculin y al fin recupera sus gafas

arbitro: basculin no puede continuar,krokorock gana esta ronda

ash: eso es krokorock.

mirela: bueno, regresa basculin. ve alomomola

ash: ¿que es eso?

pokedex: alomomola el pokemon socorristaLa membrana viscosa que recubre el cuerpo de Alomomola tiene facultades flotando a la deriva en mar abierto. Siempre que encuentra un Pokémon herido, lo abraza y lo lleva a la costa

* * *

en las gradas

iris: vaya, ese alomomola se ve fuerte

cilan: asi es, ash podria tener un amargo duelo

sofia: si usa a pikachu, podria vencerlo

* * *

en la batalla

mirela: usa doble bofeton

ash: esquivalo

pero alomomola era demasiado veloz y lo alcanzo

mirela: usa hidrochorro

y krokorock quedo k.O

arbitro: krokorock no puede continuar, alomomola gana esta ronda

ash: cielos, ahora cual usare

mirela:¿ash estas bien?

ash: ah si, ve snivy

mirela: un snivy, bueno alomomola usa salmuera(es una ataque que arroja agua salada)

ash: snivy usa hoja afilada

entonces sus dos ataques chocan y causan una nube de humo

ash: ahora aprovecha y usa tormenta de hojas

mirela: esquivalo y usa atraccion

ash: tu tambien snivy

entonces ambos ataques fueron a sus objetivos y... no paso nada

* * *

en las gradas

sofia: eso signofica que ambas son hembras

cilan: eso parece

* * *

con la batalla

ash:**vamos piensa** snivi usa hoja afilada en la piscina

entonces hizo eso y la piscina estaba a menos de la mitad y aholomola no tenia donde esconderse

mirela: oh no, aholomola usa. confusion

entonces la confusion hizo que snivy cayera a la piscina

mirela: ahora usa doblebofeton

snivy: X.x

arbitro: snivy no puede continuar, alomomola gana este round

ash: lo hiciste bien snivy, regresa

* * *

en las gradas

iris: oh rayos, solo le queda un pokemon¡tu puedes ash¡

sofia: ¿me pregunto cual usara?

cilan: esta batalla esta mas dificil que elegir entre dos platillos

* * *

en la batalla.

mirela: debes lanzar a tu ultimo pokemon ¿o acaso te rindes?

ash: yo jamas me rindo, bamos pikachu

pikachu: pikaaa(muy bien)

mirela: que lindo pikachu, aholomomola, usa doblebofeton

ash: usa impacktrueno

y le da muy fuerte a alomomola

mirela: ahora sumergete agua

entonces alomomola salta al agua y se recupera casi por completo

mirela: alparecer no sabias que si tiene contacto con el agua se recupera

ash: pikachu usa rayo en el agua

entonces el agua habia desaparecido dejando al pobre pokemon acuatico dando saltitos pues no tenia agua

ash: ahora impack trueno

y dejo a alomomola K.O

arbitro: alomomola no puede continuar,pikachu gana esta ronda

mirena: vaya, pocos habian logrado llegar hasta aqui, pero bueno aqui acaba. ve swana

ash:** aunque tenga doble ventaja, debo tener cuidado podria tener un truco bajo la manga**

mirela: swana, rayo burbujas

ash: pikachu esquivalo

mirela: ahora danza pluma (es un ataque en el que arrojan muchas plumas)

entonces le da muy fuerte a pikachu

ash: pikachu, usa electro bola

y le da directo a swana

mirela: swana, usa ataque de ala

ash: pikachu usa cola de hierro

entonces ambos ataques chocan haciendo a ambos retroceder

ash: pikachu, tacleada de voltios

esta tacleada deja muy debil a swana pero la deja k.o

arbitro: swana no puede continuar, la victoria es para ash ketchum

ash: ¡eso es ganeee¡ (dijo saltando con felicidad)

mirela: asi es amigo, hace mucho no veo una batalla asi, asique como prueba de ue ganaste en mi gimnasio, te entrego la medalla centrifuga

ash: eso es, estoy un paso mas cerca de la liga yunova

iris: ¿a donde vamos ahora?

ash: cierto cilan a donde

cilan: aver (mirando su laptop) el proximo gimnasio esta en ciudad combat

ash: pues a ciudad combat.

continuara:::...

¿que le esperara a ash? ¿cuando llegara a ciudad centrifuga?¿ y lo mas importante. alguien atrapara otro pokemon?

descubranlo en el proximo capitulo

n/a: ¿les gusto mi fic? espero que si, ahora como llego a clases tardare mas en subir los capitulos y eso

iris: adios


	8. Chapter 8

_**un descanso amoroso**_

* * *

en el ultimo capitulo ash habia ganado la muy esperada medalla centrifuga, y ahora se dirigian a ciudad combat por la medalla fuerza, pero debian pasar el bosque aura, un bosque lleno de rios agos y esas cosas

ash: tengo hambre

sofia: (retumba su estomago)

cilan: bueno, si quieren podemos descanzar aqui, suelten a sus pokemon mientras yo cocino

sofia: gracias por decir eso

pikachu: pikapi(sip, tenia hambre)

cilan: bueno, sea mejor que me ponga a cocinar

iris: oye ash, te reto a una batalla

ash: claro que si vamos

sofia: si quieres me puedo quedar contigo cilan

entonces ash e iris tienen una batalla algo lejos mientras sofia pone la mesa y cilan cocina

* * *

con iris y ash

iris: baja de ese arbol emolga, te elegi para pelear, no para haraganear

ash: tranquila iris, bajara cuando le de hambre

entonces emolga toma una manzana y se la come

ash: emm, ya bajara

iris: no lo creo

entonces ash se sube al arbo, y en ese momento emolga baja y la rama en la que esta ash se cae y cae arriba de iris

ash: auch, (mira en donde cayo y se sonroja) ehh, perdon(baja y la ayuda a subir)

iris: no hay problema, igual gracias por bajar a emolga

emolga: emooo (yo queria manzanas)

ash: (su estomago retumba)

iris: alguien tiene hambre(etonces su barriga tambien retumba y se sonroja)

ash: no soy yo el unico con hambre, vamos a almorzar

* * *

con cilan y sofia...

sofia: eso huele delicioso, ¿le pusiste pimienta blanca?

cilan: emm, si(un poco rojo cosa que sofia no noto)

zorua: (notando lo que paso)**jeje, a mi dueña le gusta el cabeza de arbusto**

entonces "accidentalmente"zorua se resbala y empuja a sofia hacia la olla, mientras cilan quien por reflejo la agarra e inclina (ya saben como si estuvieran bailando)

sofia: ehh, (super roja) deberiamos buscar a los chicos

cilan: (mas rojo que un vulpix quemado) emm bueno

zorua:**cielos, no funciono mi plan**

* * *

con ash e iris

ash: ya tengo hbre

iris: bueno, busquemos a cilan para almorzar

sofia: ya estamos aqui

iriis: bueno, a comer

ash: siii tengo hambre

entonces cuand van a comer se encentran con unano grata sorpresa, una chica pelirroja comiendose su comida...

vozx: ahh, qe rico(acabando)

iris: ¡GEORGIA¡

georgia: ¿que pasa? iritonta

sofia: ¿y tu quien te crees para comerte la comida que hizo cilan?

georgia: soy georgia la mejor cazadragones de yunova

sofia: y eso que es

georgia: smple, fui vencida por un tipo dragon, asique voy a vencer a todos lo tipo dragon posibles

sofia: ahh, eso no te da derecho a comerte todo

cilan: simplemente hubieras pedido quedarte

georgia: eso es para perdedores

sofia: aja ¿los modales son para perdedores?

iris: entonces no me extrala tu forma de actuar

ash: pero no tienes porque comerte la comida de los pokemon

georgia: los... pokemon (se va con la lengua afuera)

iris: eso le pasa por robar comida

cilan: me temo que debo volver a cocinar

iris: pero tengo hambre(tomando una manzana) mmm

axew: ax, ew ew(tengo hambre)

cilan: tardare un rato en hacer mas comida chicos

iris: bueno, axew mejor quedate porsi viene georgia,ash te reto a una carrera en lianas(se va)

ash: oye eso es trampa

entonces ash se va dejando a sofia y cilan bastante rojos por lo que paso hace un par de minutos, pikachu y axew se fueron por ahi a jugar pero ahora bastante lejos de ahi tres personas estaban en una cueva hablando con su jefe(n/a/no creo que haga falta decir quien era)

* * *

giovany: muy bien, los shedinjas del bosque hoenn se encuentran en camino a yunova

jams: bien jefe, pero una pregunta

giovanny: cual es

james ¿porque necesitamos a la niña para el plan?

doctor zeiguer:porque es la única que podría saber como hacer mi obra maestra, ademas sera una buena rehén para atrapar el pikachu.

jessie: bien señor, entendido señor

meowth: en cuanto lleguen, los recibiremos

* * *

con ash e iris.

estos chicos estaban en una carrera, iris estaba ganando y ash apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y se cayo al lago

iris:¡ASH¡

entonces se arroja al lago para salvar a su amigo

* * *

con cilan y sofia

cilan: ya casi esta listo

sofia: emm... ¿y donde están los pokemon?

cilan. seguro están jugando por ahi

sofia: ese por ahi esta muy lejos*0_0* (dijo al ver que estaban completamente solos)

* * *

con iris y ash:

iris habia sacado a ash del agua, pero este no respondía

iris:¡!ASH, PORFAVOR HABLAME!

ash:**que raro, iris se preocupa por mi, ¡!¡!¿PERO QUE?¡!¡!**

los pensamientos del joven de paleta fueron interrumpidos por una respiración boca a boca

iris: oh bamos ash, despierta

iris le seguía dando boca a boca mientras ash solo disfrutaba de los "besos" que la chica dragon le daba, hasta que abrió los ojos

iris: ash, ¿estas bien?

ash: ehh, si creo

entonces iris le da una galleta(n/a/o bofetada como le dicen ustedes)

iris:eso es por preocuparme tanto,¿sabes lo que me haría tu hermana si vuelvo sin ti? me destruiría, recolectaría las bolas de drogan, me reviviría y me volviera a destruir

ash: oh vamos, sofia es tan agresiva como un mareep(n/a ojala lo que acabo de escribir fuere cierto)

iris: esperate un segundo, ¿estabas despierto cuando te hice boca a boca?

* * *

continuara...

n/a:¿les gusto?

ash: estaba muy cursi

star: silencio, les hablaba a mis fans

iris: pero tardaste mucho en actualizar

star: pero deb ir a la escuela, ademas no he estado inspirada en dias

ash: entonces o me despido...

iris: olvidamos las preguntas

ash. ah si

¿que respondera ash?/¿que pasara?/¿de que obra maestra malvada esta hablando el doctor zeiguer?/¿dejare de poner suspenso? JAMAS:p todo esto y muchisimo mas en los proximos caps(dejen reviews)


	9. Chapter 9

iris:eso es por preocuparme tanto,¿sabes lo que me haría tu hermana si vuelvo sin ti? me destruiría, recolectaría las bolas de drogan, me reviviría y me volviera a destruir

ash: oh vamos, sofia es tan agresiva como un mareep(n/a ojala lo que acabo de escribir fuere cierto)

iris: esperate un segundo, ¿estabas despierto cuando te hice boca a boca?

ash: *0_O* ehh, yoo

* * *

_**un largo camino**_

* * *

´pero ash no puede completar su oracion porque iris le da un beso en la boca al que ash responde con gusto hasta que casi se asfixian pes casi no les quedaba aire

iris: ash, tu me gustas

ash: tu tambien iris

entonses se siguieron besando por un rato hasta que

ash: iris, deberiamos regresar, podrian preocuparse

iris: cierto

entonces comenzaron a caminar a donde estaban los chicos, pero iris se sorprendio tanto por lo que veia que paro a ash y se escondieron en un arbusto

ash: que hac...(siendo callado por iris)

iris: shhh (susurrando) observa por ahi

lo que estaban viendo era que sofia y cilan estaban tan rojos que apenas podian hablarse mientras los dos ponian la mesa

ash: ¿y que se supone que debo ver?

iris: oye, tal vez seas lindo y me gustes y todo, pero aun erres un tanto niño

ash: pero dijiste que soy lindo

iris: el caso es que ellos dos se gustan

ash: no creo que debamos meternos en eso

iris:debemos, si no lo hacemos no pasara nada nunca

ash: mmm, bueno, pero primero comamos que tengo hambre

iris: bueno :P

cilan: hola chicos

ash: ¿ya acabaste cilan?(su estomago suena)

cilan: asi es, sientense amigos y coman

sofia: (probando un bocado) que rico cilan(con ojos de estrellas)

cilan: (rojo) ehh... gracias

iris: **ya lo sabia, en cuanto lleguemos al centro la conrontare jeje**(pensaba mientras comia)

* * *

n/a/ no tengo que poner esto ¿o si?, asique avancemos a cuando acaban

iris: espero que haya un centro pokemon cerca, como que no tengo ganas de dormir afuera hoy

cilan: pues tienen suerte, hay uno a un par de minutos de aqui

sofia: pues vamonos ahora

ash: aja, puedo verlo desde aqui

sofia: regresen chicos(regresando a los pokemon a sus pokebolas)

iris: vamos aprisa o se nos hara de noche

entonces se ponen a caminar, pero como esta cerca llegan justo antes de que anochesca

joy: bienvenidos al centro pokemon ¿puedo ayudarlos?

ash: pues si, me preguntaba si tenia alguna habitacion disponible

joy: porsupuesto, siganme

entonces la enfermera joy y audino los llevaron a un cuarto con cuatro literas

joy: que tengan una bonita noche

cilan: muchas gracias

entonces nuestros heroes entraron y se dispusieron a dejar sus mochilas y ponerse ropa para dormir, mientras los tres pokemon dormian en las camas de sus respectivos entrenadores

iris:**debo decirle a sofia, pero ni cilan ni ash deben estar, mmm ¡!¡!ya se¡!¡**- pensaba

ash:¿pasa algo iris?

iris: ehh ¿podrian tu y cilan salir un segundo? es que necesito hablar con sofia

ash: no porque me interese pero ¿de que?

iris: ahh, algo llamado ¡!¡!¡!COSAS DE MUJERES¡!¡!¡

entonces ambos chicos salieron casi disparados para no oir cualquier cosa de chicas, mientras que adentro del cuaro una chica estaba siendo fulminada con miradas picaras, y no era precisamente iris

sofia: ¿que pasa iris?

iris: no nada, esque tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta cilan

sofia: oh, claro que no *0_O**

iris: oh bamos, te gusta el cocinerito

sofia: ¿y eso que? cuñada

y le salio el tiro por la culata a iris, ella ya sabia que estaba con ash

iris:¿ como que cuñada? *O/./_/./O*

sofia: se que tu y ash son novios, ahora dejalos entrar o se dormiran en el pasillo

entonces iris deja entrar a los chicos y se duermen, sin saber que mañana les esperan muchas sorpresas

* * *

al dia siguiente...

ash: !¡!¡!¡es de dia¡!¡!¡

sofia: ya sabemos

iris: oye cilan, ¿cuanto dices que falta para llegar a ciudad combat?

cilan: como dos o tres dias

ash: y si nos vamos ahora

iris: lo mismo

ash: me da igual, vamonos

entonces nuestros heroes salen del centro pokemon, dispuestos a irse a ciudad combat, aunque habia un gran problema

iris: no habia visto eso

sofia: tardariamos meses en rodear la montaña

cilan: lo mas raro es que no estaba en el mapa

ash:oww, yo queria mi batalla

pikachu:pi pikachu(y la ciudad esta lejos)

cilan: tranquilos chicos, yo se que hacer

sofia: pues amenos que haya un tunel que nos lleva directo a ciudad combat, no me impresiona

cilan: pues eso mismo es, miren

ash: ¿como fue que no vimos esa cueva tan enorme?

iris: no lo se, pero igual entremos

antes de entrar en esa cueva, encuentran al imnombrable

vozx: hola ash

ash: ah, hola stifen

vozx: ¿porque nadie sabe mi nombre?T_T

sofia: ¿y cual es?

vozx: mi nombre es stephan

sofia: mi nombre es sofia, es un placer conocerte stephan

stephan: no..puedo..creerlo ¡!¡!mi deseo se cumplio¡!¡/(°=°)/

cilan: ¿cual deseo?

stephan: el deceo de que alguien pronunciara bien mi nombre

#caida general#

sofia: pues tu nombre debe ser muy complicado

iris: aja

stephan: oigan chicos, ¿tambien van a ciudad combat?

cilan: tan cierto como que el limon es agrio

iris: ¿tambien retaras al lider del gimnasio combat?

stephan: nop, pero no se puede pasar

ash: ¿y eso?

stephan: escuchen

sonidox: tank, tunky tunky, tank

* * *

continuara..

n/a: espero que les haya gutado mi fic, a partir de ahora incluire a varios pokes de otras generaciones, y si les gusto dejen reviews

chauu


	10. Chapter 10

en el ultimo capitulo, nuestros heroes y stufan

stephan: no puedo creerlo, ni tu lo dices bien

yo: silencio, fueron bloqueados de su paso ala cueva por unos pokemon extraños

* * *

sofia: miren, son stunkys y stunktank

ash: aver:  
pokedex:Stunky, el Pokémon zorrillo. Se protege al rociar un líquido muy oloroso.

pokedex:stunktank, el pokemon mofeta Para atacar, este pokemon emite un fluido maloliente por la punta de su cola que puede llegar a más de 50 m.

iris: como nos desharemos de ellos

sofia: mmm, creo que ya se

ash: y que haras

sofia: simple, gran parte de los pokemon tipo siniestro son nocturnos

ash: ¿que significa eso?

sofia: que estan despiertos en las tardes y noches pero en las mañanas duermen

iris: osea que quieres que acampemos aqui toda la noche para avazar en la mañana?

sofia: si, pero aqui no, si nos ven nos rociaran guacala

cilan: podriamos acampar esta noche al pie de la montaña

ash: bueno, vamos entonces

entonces aquel grupo tuvo que volver al pie de la montaña a instalar sus carpas en un claro rodeado por un lago y cada uno hizo lo que qizo, stephan y sawk entrenaron en el bosque, ash e iris estaban viendo unos cottonee volando, cilan estaba desplegando la mesa para cocinar mientroas sofia lo observaba

sofia: oye cilan, siempre me pregunte ¿como cabe esa mesa en tu mochila?

cilan: es una mesa plegable

mientras dejamos de lado la charla aburrida, vayamos con los pokemon, en este caso emolga (recuerden que podren hablar)

emolga: jejeje, hoy sera el dia

pokemonx: ¿que dia?

emolga: ¿quien esta ahi? ¿eres tu snivy?

pokemonx: nop, soy electra, la emolga de sofia

emolga: ahh

electra: ¿que dia es que estas tan feliz?

emolga: como no ha posibilidad e que mi plan falle, te lo dire: veras, estoy enamorada de un pokemon perfecto y me le voy a declarar

electra: ¿quien? ¿tepig?

emolga: no

electra: ¿oshawott?

emolga: no que asco

electra: emmm ¿pansage?

emolga: crei que estaba enamorado de petill pero no

electra: aver... **que no sea, que no sea**- pensaba la ratita voladora

emolga: es pikachu por los mil rayos

electra:¿pikachu? JAJAJAJAJAJAJ**rayos, porque a mi ahora se hara un drama tamaño mamoswine**

emolga: ¿que tiene de gracioso?

electra: bueno, primero usas atraccion con todos los pokemon para obtener lo que quieres y pikachu al ser macho no se te acerca ni que le paguen

emolga: ¿quien te dijo eso?

electra: snivy me lo dijo

emolga: esa snivy es una bocona

electra: segundo, hay un problema

emolga: cual es

electra: no estas lista, debes ponerte bonita

emolga: ¿y como?

electra: simple, ponte perfune o una flor en tu cabecita

emolga: buena idea (se va)

entonces justo cuando emolga se va, electra planea lo mas rapido que puede hasta un pokemon conejo que dormia bajo un arbol

electra: bany, banyery levantate

bany: que pasa

electra: tenemos un problema

bany: no me interesa

electra. tiene que ver con buneary

bany: ¡!¡!¿QUE, a quien hay que destruir?¡!¡!¡

electra: vaya, son muy unidas

bany: claro, es mi mejor amiga, ahora dime

electra: bien, emolga esta enamorada de pikachu

bany: y eso que, pikachu y buneary se aman

electra: ya se, pero recuerda que emolga conoce atraccion

bany: cierto, pero la unica manera es traer a buneary a yunova

electra. eso sera un problema, eso es tu trae a buneary

bany:¿como hare eso?

electra: no se, yo mantendre ocupada a emolga

entonces electra se va, dejando a una confundiad buneary pensando lo que haria

cilan: ¡!¡hora de cenar!¡

ash: que bien, tengo hambre

iris: yo tambien

entonces todos estaban comiendo, y emolga trataba de acercarse lo mas posible a pikachu, pero para suerte de algunos este se alejaba mas

* * *

esta alegre escena solo se puede ver frustrada por tres entidades que planean su macabra fechoria en una cueva cercana

jessie: hora de reportarnos con nuestro jefe

giovanny: tal parece que completaron la primera parte de su mision

james: si jefe, estan tan despistados que no se dieron cuenta de que nosotros pusimos a esas mofetas

giovanny: muy bien, sigan asi. falta muy poco

* * *

al otro dia..

stephan: bueno, mejor nos vamos a ciudad combat antes que despierten esas cosas

ash: esta bien

entonces subieron otra vez a la montaña para darse cuenta de que todos esos pokemon estaban dormidos

sofia: que les parece, tenia razon

cilan: pero si despiertan nos rociaran

stephan: eso sera muy dificil

entonces aquel qrupo caminaba de puntillas con cuidado para no despertar a los pokemon, mientras que zorua, pikachu y axew vigilaban para estar seguros de que ningun pokemon estaba levantado, pero después de un rato pudieron atravesar la cueva sin el mas minimo olor

ash: al fin, casi puedo tocar esa medalla

iris: ehh... ash

ash: ¿si?

sofia: mira eso

cilan: es un swoobat

stephan: no entiendo porque se asustan, es solo un swoobat

entonces el swoobat usa canon, las ondas de sonido hace que los stunktank y stunkys despierten

cilan: esto nos dejara un mal sabor de boca

entonces mientras nuestros heroes corrian por sus vidas, para alejarse de los stunkys llegaron a unos arboles

iris: rapido suban

stephan:¿porque?

sofia: esas cosas no pueden escalar, rapido suban

entonces escalaron el arbol y se cubrieron con sus hojas, y entonces cuando los stunkys y stunktank se fueron, bajaron de los arboles

stephan: esta claro que hoy no es mi dia

cilan: por lo menos no nos rociaron

sofia: pero siempre puede ser peor

ash: ¿y que podria pasar?

sofia: no se, que una persona irritante aparesca, mejor no ahora que no estoy de humor

cilan: mejor buscamos un centro pokemon para pasar la noche

iris: vaya, el dia paso rapido

ash: bueno, vamos que mi batalla espera...

* * *

continuara:...

sofia: este capitulo pero como que estuvo aburrido

yo: ya se, pero quise involucrar a buneary para que pkachu no se sienta solito

pikachu: ¿enserio? gracias

yo: de nada, pero aun no vendra, sera luego muajajajajja

sofia:¿y esa risa malvada?

yo: ya lo sabran, jaja, ja, jajaja, ¡!¡!¡! MUAJAJAJAJAJA¡!¡!


	11. Chapter 11

en el ultimo capitulo, nuestros heroes llegaron a ciudad combat para poder retar al lider de gimnasio combat, pero al llegar al gimnasio

ash: noooo, esta cerradoo

iris: que rayos pasa que todos los gimnasios estan cerrados

ash: debe ser una conspiracion

sofia: o que es la temporada de vacaciones de los lideres

iris: como sabes eso

sofia: simplemente lo se

stephan: que mal

sofia:no sabia que enfrentarias al lider del gimnasio

stephan: no lo hare

cilan: ¿y entonces para que venias stabus?

stephan: un dia, ni yo me acordare de mi nombre ¬_¬#

ash: bueno, si no vienes a retar al lider,¿a que?

stephan: se los dire, yo ya le gane al lider de gimnasio, pero el gimnasio combat en esta temporada ofrece entrenamientos para los pokemon, algo asi como un campamento

sofia: osea que vas a entrenar a tu sawk

stephan: exacto

ash: pero el gimnasio esta cerrado

iris: tal vez cierren el gimnasio para poder poner el campamento

cilan: pero primero deberiamos ir al centro pokemon

iris: bien

entonces nuestros heroes fueron al centro pokemon para descansar, comer y en el caso de sofia hablar con la profesora junipher

Stephan: oigan chicos, que dicen si vamos todos a ese campamento

Iris: parece una buena idea

Sofía: bueno, no hay nada que perder

Ash: asi podre entrenar para mi batalla

Cilan: bueno, esta bien

Stephan: esta decidido vamos todos

entonces se encuentran a un tipo con un pantalon y cinturon de karate, con barba y que se llamaba hurt

stephan: vaya, es hurt, el lider del gimnasio combat

hurt: ahh, yo te recuerdo, eres esvalius

stephan: no,, mi nombre es stephan

hurt: esvailus, estufas, da igual jajajajja

stephan: T_T

ash:por que cerro el gimnasio

hurt: normalmente esta abierto junto al campamento, pero esta en reparacion

iris: ni que estuviera tan mal

entonces hurt los lleva al campo de batalla, parecia que diez mil electrodes habian explotado ahi, ni siquiera habia techo

ash: si, mejor posponemos la batalla

hurt: oigan ¿que dicen de un entrenamiento para sus pokemon?

ash: enserio, gracias

entonces hurt lleva a nuestros heroes a una especie de patio donde se pueden ver algunos 12 entrenadores cada uno con su pokemon que lo acompañaba

hurt: muy bien, bamos a iniciar, espero que no sean como ese chico tristan

ash: ¿habla de trip?

iris: ¿trip estaba aqui?

hurt: sip, aunque renuncio porque creia que el poder era lo mas importante

estudiantex:¿y no lo es?

sofia: claro que no, el poder es soloun factor, tambien estan el equilibrio, la defensa, la coordinacion y una solida relacion con tu pokemon

cilan: esos serian los ingredientes para la receta perfecta

hurt: asi parece, y cambiando de tema ¿que pokemon usaran?

ash: yo usare a krokorock

iris: usare a mi excadrill

sofia: yo usare a mi increible riolu

hurt: pues vengan, para su suerte acabamos de iniciar

entonces los lleva a otro patio donde hay una olla gigantesca mas grande que un tyranitar, en medio del patio habian unas extrañas hileras de bambu

cilan: que enorme olla

ash/iris: imaginen cuanta comida cabria en ella

sofia:¿eso es lo que mas te interesa?

stephan: esa olla esta inmensa

hurt: muy bien estudiantes, su primer reto es este: les dare una vara de bambu a ustedes y a sus pokemon, en cada vara habran dos cubos de agua, deberan saltar por el bambu hasta llegar a la olla y poner alli el agua

ash: pues no parece tan dificil

krokorock:**a alguien se le olvido que detesto el agua**

entonces procedieron a hacer el reto, cilan y pansage debido a que no estaban acostumbrados a aquellos trabajos se cayeron y el agua les callo arriba, iris lo hiso bien, pero excadrill al no tener dedos accidentalmente corto la vara y no pudo continuar, ash y krokorock pudieron continuar pero como krokorock es parte tierra le dio algo de miedo y riolu por su tamaño salto de vara en vara como si jugara a la rayuela y ambos pasaron bien, sawk tambien paso bien, pero stufalas al ser un tanto gordito casi se cae, y asi por horas y horas hasta que se cansaron todos

iris: ya vali

riolu: rio riolu(que cansado)

hurt: no me digan que se cansaron por ese entrenamiento tan pequeño, un bidoof podria hacerlo igual sin cansarse

cilan: ese seria un bidoof muy poderoso

sofia: no compare a mi riolu con un bidoof

ash: como que me dio hambre

todos-ash:/caida anime/

hurt: jajajaja, este niño es de los mios, asique vamos a comer

entonces en un comedor de enorme tamaño habia una mesa gigante la cual estaba llena de comida suficiente para indigestar a diez manadas de snorlax

sofia/iris/ash/stephan: estoy en el cielo

hurt: asi es queridos amigos, nadie saldra de aqui hasta que se coman todo lo de la mesa

cilan:¿todo?o_o

hurt: en especial para ti, que estas muy flaco aver si echas musculos

entonces se dispusieron a comer,todos estaban comiendo como si no hubiere mañana. pero cilan al final desistio y tuvo que comer mucho para que puedan irse, pero por un momento penso que sofia y riolu en cualquier momento se comerian a todos por todo lo que comian

ash: (eructo) uff, pero ahora paresco snorlax

iris: pero que poco delicado, pero no te culpo(dijo tirándose en el piso)

sofia: mira, una pelotita amarilla

ash: ese es pikachu

cilan:me parece que ya lo sabia

hurt: buenas noticias ash, el campo de batalla esta arreglado asique podemos combatir ahora mismo

ash:¿ahora?

hurt: ya veo que estas como una pelota de yoga, asique mejor lo dejamos para mañana, descansa en el centro pokemon

stephan: si no les molesta yo me quedare un poco mas

iris: bueno, adios swablu

* * *

¿como sera la batalla?¿ cual es el plan del team rocket?¿cuantos episodios tendra el fic?

descubranlo en el proximo capitulo


End file.
